


Chatrooms and Socially Awkward Chili

by Zazibine



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dyslexia, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazibine/pseuds/Zazibine
Summary: Why the mods do what they do, and the consequences of our collective craziness.Or, a wholesome thank you to all the mods out there- we love you lots!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Chatrooms and Socially Awkward Chili

  
"To say that the mods were exasperated would be a bit of a misnomer. In truth, it was more subtle than that, a level of annoyance and grief only reached by those who had to deal with small children and cats for a living. Or, as the case may be, particularly rowdy chat rooms. Tje hoards were shrieking about something called 'spaghetti Northerns,' that weird group of people who knew each other somehow was spamming what time it was for them and updating it by the minute, and the one kid with dyslexia had spent the last hour trying and failing to utilise the word 'archipelago' without misspelling it- to little success. In short, it was chaos. Sheer, bloody-minded, chaos.

And it was their job to watch over it and make sure things stayed on track. Oh. Joy. 

Elliot sat back in his chair and groaned, running a hand over his face and tugging at his hair in an effort to relieve his impending headache. Halfway across the world, Janita was doing something similar and her friend, Kirsten, explained the rules for the 27th time in the last 30 minutes.

That was actually better than last year, in which a minute hadn't gone by without some sort of explanation being needed.

Eyeing the time, Janita pulled over a second keyboard and forwarded a private message over to Elliot. 'Ellliiiiiii. They're debating the pros and cons of cheese agaaaaiiinn. Make them stop.'

After a long minute, she got a reply. 'You say that like they actually stopped at one point.'

More typing. 'Eh, fair. This sucks tho. Seriously, why did we volunteer to do this again?' 

A new message, this time from Kirsten. 'Guys! Guys, look!'

And across the screen came a whole tide of positive comments and anonymous love directed at the mods for their hard work. 

Another message from Kirsten. 'They like us, they really like us!'

From Elliot. 'Ha, was there ever any doubt?'

Janita huffed a laugh as dyslexia kid misspelled archipelago as 'assipilgalo.' Okay, that was actually pretty funny.

Huh. That was... Funny. She's having fun.

That's why she does this again. And with that, Janita pulled the keyboard forward to type back a response and repaste the rules yet again.

Once more into the fray, this time with a smile on her face."


End file.
